Bikes and Pageants
by spunkransom12
Summary: Max is truely the opposite of what her mother wanted. Max loved to race motorcycles, but to do so she is forced in the world of pageantery by her mother. What happines when she meets Fang, and wants nothing but death for the pageants in her life. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry I'll keep up with my newest fan fic too, for all my readers and fans out there. Just had this idea in my head and had to start it. I don't own Max Ride! No wings and FAX! Enjoy!**

If I could describe my mom in one word that word would be; CRAZY! Here I stand at this very moment getting yelled at by my lunatic of a mother as I try to inch my way towards my bother and his truck. "Maxine Ride you will not go to that motocross place and that is final!" God I hate when she calls me Maxine, I have been trying for ages to get it changed to Maximum instead, and if dad were still here the answer may have been different. Dad had always been the cool parent, but to my utter dismay he was gone and was never coming back.

"Mom I only have to be there for 30 minutes tops, for the trial race to see if I can make it into the semi-finals," I pleaded giving her my best Bambi eyes. I was truly the opposite of what my mother wanted in a daughter, and yet I still did all the crap that her dream daughter would willing do for her. All I asked is to do the races that didn't interfere with her lame ass pageants she put me in. Yes you heard me right I Maximum Ride do beauty pageants, of course against my will.

"Mom come on, please let her do this." My older brother Ari protested for me, knowing mom hated to refuse him, due to him actually being that perfect son she had asked for. "I promise you she won't have a scratch on her when she gets back."

"Fine," she surrendered, "but she better not have a single mark on her and I want you two back here in a hour." Before she could possibly change her mind I had myself into Ari's truck and giving him a look to step on it.

It was about a five minute ride to the track, so we were good on time. We just had to quick stop at Ella and Nudge's houses to pick them up. I looked at my older brother Ari, he was truly the golden boy any parent in there right mind would want. To bad he was going to leave for collage next year, dooming me to our crazy mother. "What am I going to do with out you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Simple your going to die." He stated with a chuckle that was joined with my laughter. Even though he was kidding it was the truth, I would kind of die without him. When dad had died he was there for me and became sort of a father figure only if her was just two years older then me. Just then we stopped in front of Ella's house. Ella and Nudge lived next to each other so picking them up was a snap.

Not even a minute passed before they came running to the truck and getting in the back seat. "ZOMG Max I totally hope you win and get in to semi-finals." Nudge excitedly babbled. Though I was hopping for the same thing. I wanted to get gold and put another trophy in my room, and not a stupid pageant trophies. Actually I kept though dumb things in the basement.

"Max come on help me out." Ari grunted as he pulled my motorcycle from the back of his truck. I had two bikes my dirt bike for the dirt bike track with the jumps and stuff and my racing motorcycle for the street racing. Today I had my motorcycle with me. When we got inside the fence area to the motocross park I saw a group of people I have never seen before.

Three of them looked like siblings all blonde and blue eyes, but the forth one looked the exact opposite of the three. He had dark hair, eyes, and clothing. I noticed that the youngest a girl about the age of seven was arguing with the boys. "Girls can so ride dirt bikes and motorcycles!" She boldly stated to her brothers, I could tell I liked her already.

"No they can't." the youngest of the boys fought back. He was about the age of nine, cute kid, but had obviously never seen me race then. The older blonde boy that looked about my age or so nodded in agreement with the nine year old, wow what a sexist pig. I looked at Ari, Ella and Nudge to find them just as absorbed in this sibling argument as I was. I looked towards my brother and friends and they nodded in agreement, knowing the plain. We had pulled this stunt may times to prove that girls could do this sport too, we had it down to a science.

"Hello," Ella stated as we walked over to the group standing behind the fence ready to watch the race. "You must me the new kids, we heard about you guys." I had forgotten until now that my teacher told the class about new students coming soon.

"Hey," the older blonde boy replied with a smile. "I'm Iggy, this is my younger siblings Gazzy and Angel and my twin brother Fang." Wait what their twins, they looked as different as day and night.

"I'm Nudge," Nudge piped up excitedly, "this is Ella, Max and Ari." Instead of pointing to me when saying Max though she pointed towards Ari and vice-versa. "Are you guys watching the race?"

"Yeah," Gazzy chimed in. "Iggy rides only dirt bikes, Fang does both, and I'm learning dirt biking. But we aren't racing today because mom says we have to get settled down before we start up again." He really did seem like a sweet kid, but I had to teach him that girls could ride just as well as guys, if not better.

"Do you ride?" Asked Angel sweetly looking at me with her big, blue eyes. "My brothers say girls can't ride."

"I only ride for fun sometimes," I lied, "my brother Max here is the professional racer and all." She looked a little sad at that so I added, "But I wouldn't be surprised if there were girl racers out there." She smiled at that.

"Racers get to the starting line." An announcer called out. I looked at Ari with a smile. "Come on Max lets get you to that line." I looked towards Ella and Nudge telling them to stay and cheer me on and if asked about Ari and I to keep the story going. They both received and then exchanged my look with their own of understanding.

I ran into the rest room quickly getting into my riding gear and taking my place on the track. Straddling my bike I waited for my mark. "On your mark," sounded over the speaker. "Get set," I revved my bike with all the others. "GO!" and I was off.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and review!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter coming at ya! Hope you like it!**_

_**FANG'S POV!**_

_I watched the race intently, studying each riders next move. Max was really good and at the moment in the lead. I wondered how well his sister, Ari, rode, after all she did say that she rode for fun. I couldn't seem to get her off my mind, she truly seemed perfect. She had a noticeably tough side to her and yet she was so kind to my sister, Angel. Get it together Fang, you just broke up with Brigid before you came here, give it some time. Three more laps and the race will be over, and Max is still in the lead. _

"_Go Max!" The girl who introduced herself as Ella screamed out. _

"_ZOMG do you think Max will win?" The other girl Nudge asked Ella with a smirk playing on her lips. I studied this smirk trying to find out why it was there. I felt like these two might be hiding something from us._

"_Of course Nudge, when has Max ever lost?" Ella looked to us with a smile. "He truly is the best." There was one more lap and Max was still in the lead, pulling even further away from the other riders that were attempting to gain on him. _

_And then it was over, as Max did a victory lap while the announcers voice rang clear and load. "And the winner is number 12 Max Ride!" All the racers soon came to a stop and when Max did he took off his helmet to show that he was really his sister._

"_What the heck!" Iggy yelled. "I thought…Max…Max was the boy." Just then I turned to find Ella and Nudge cracking up. That's what they were hiding from us. _

"_Ha!" Angels sweet voice rang in victory. "Girl so can ride, did you see that she beat all of those boys!" I looked and smiled at Angel as she did her happy dance in front of a pissed Iggy and a upset Gazzy. I personally knew girls can ride just as well as guys. I'm not sexist like Iggy or a little kid like Gazzy, I'm just the quit type so my view isn't normally put out to the world. _

"_Wait so who's who?" Gazzy asked Ella with a look of bewilderment across his face. _

"_Max did race we just made you guys think Max was a boy, while really Max is just a typical 16 year old girl." Ella explained with a grin, "and furthermore this is why you don't say sexist things like that, I can't even count how many times we pulled that stunt so we could prove girls are just as good as boys."_

_Just then Ari and Max walked up to us, both having big grins on their faces. Max was still in her gear as she pushed her bike over to us. Damn I bet she could where anything and look great in it, because she was working the motocross gear. Angel ran up to Max and gave her a hug. "Thanks," I heard her whisper to Max, which made me show just a hint of a smile. _

"_That's why you don't mess with girls." Max smirked at Iggy and Gazzy. She must have noticed me staring at her, because she gave me a smile. "You like what you see?" At that her brother looked at her and then gave me a slight glare warning me that he would kick my butt if I mess with her. Max also noticed this glare and playfully punched Ari in the arm. _

"_Shit Max your time here is up," Ari told her. I saw annoyance spread her face as she grimaced at her brother. "Sorry sis I have to take you back, mom will get pissed if your late and you miss your fit…." Just then he his voice stopped and I looked to find Max covering her hand over his mouth. I wondered why she didn't want him to continue._

"_Ella, Nudge do you guys want a ride home?" She asked changing the subject. Both the girls nodded with smiles. "Ok, come on then. It was nice meeting you guys." And with that she started to walk away, but as she walked past me I felt her gently bump me and turn to give me one last smile._

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and comment!**_

_**Write on,**_

_**Spunkransom12**_


End file.
